


Family

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pup Yuri Plisetsky, Scenting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Yuuri et Viktor, un couple Omega et Alpha remarquent quelque chose d’inquiétant avec leur protégé et ami Yuri Plisetsky. N'obéissant qu'a ses instincts, Yuuri prend le jeune Russe sous son aile et devient son parent. Yuri découvre ce que c'est d'avoir des parents aimants.Warnings: Omegaverse, régression de l'âge, cela signifie que Yuri va se comporter comme un enfant à cause d'un traumatisme d'enfance.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobotFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotFucker/gifts).



> BONSOIR !
> 
> Ceci est un cadeau pour une gentille personne que j'ai connu sur Twitter, et qui avait Tweeté son envie de voir de l'omegaverse avec Viktuuri qui s'occupe de Yurio comme leur fils. 
> 
> Alors c'est la première fois que j'écris de l'omegaverse en Français du coup ça peut être déstabilisant pour vous. Du coup je vous explique rapidement:
> 
> Alpha: Un peu le dominant, celui qui va protéger la famille.
> 
> Beta: Humain normal.
> 
> Omega: Une personne qui peut tomber enceinte peu importe le sexe.
> 
> Parfumer: Scenting en anglais, c'est l'action de répandre son odeur sur une personne pour marquer son territoir ou rassurer avec l'utilisation des odeurs.
> 
> Fils/enfant: Pup en anglais qui signifie enfant d'un animal. Je me voyais très mal d'utiliser "chiot" ou "progéniture" pour parler de Yurio.
> 
> Maman/papa: Sire et Dam, mère et père. Techniquement les termes en anglais pour désigner le père mâle et la mère femelle dans le règne animal. On a pas d'équivalent en français malheureusement.
> 
> Je pense que c'est tout! du coup je vous laisse avec le One shot. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuuri regarda Yuri avec inquiétude. Ce dernier semblait plus irrité qu'à l'accoutumée et ratait souvent ses sauts. Yuuri gémit doucement en voyant Yurio tomber encore une fois, frappant la glace avec colère.

"Yuuri ?"

L'Omega Japonais se retourna et vit son partenaire le regarder avec une légère inquiétude. Viktor s'approcha de Yuuri et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, embrassant doucement sa glande odoriférante au dessus de sa clavicule. Yuuri mit le nez directement sur celle de son amant et huma son parfum de roses et de menthes.

"Ça va mon amour ? J'ai senti une odeur de désarroi venant de toi. Tu as un problème ?"

Toujours contre son partenaire, Yuuri secoua la tête. Il s'éloigna un peu de Viktor et regarda Yurio qui arborait une expression frustrée. L'Alpha Russe resserra son étreinte sur Yuuri en sentant l'odeur de l'Omega en désarroi.

"Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui... Il est trop frustré et j'ai peur qu'il se fasse mal en essayant de tenter un autre Quad. Regarde, il est épuisé !"

Yuuri trembla légèrement en voyant encore une fois Yurio chanceler sur la glace. Viktor libéra des phéromones calmantes et caressa doucement les cheveux de son partenaire. L'Omega Japonais se détendit légèrement mais gardait toujours une petite odeur d'inquiétude.

"Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui aussi, fit Viktor. Si ça continue comme ça il va réellement se faire une blessure qui pourrait mettre fin à sa carrière. Je ne veux pas que notre fils arrive à ce point la.

\- Notre fils ?"

Yuuri sentit Viktor se tendre légèrement.

"Hum... Depuis le Grand Prix Final... Mon Alpha n'a pas cessé de voir Yura comme notre fils à nous deux...

\- Moi aussi, déclara Yuuri en resserrant son étreinte. Quand j'ai vu Yura pleurer à la fin de son Programme Libre, mon Omega voulait tellement le rassurer. Je me sens tellement impuissant à le voir comme ça..."

Viktor embrassa le front de son partenaire.

"Je crois que notre Second Genre s'est mit d'accord concernant Yura.

\- Mais les parents de Yura... ?"

L'Alpha Russe eut un air sombre.

"Son père l'a abandonné et sa mère ne s'occupe même pas de lui.

\- Mais comment des parents peuvent-

\- Ses parents sont deux Alphas qui se sont mariés par pur intérêt, coupa Viktor. Aucun des deux n'avait de l'amour à donner pour Yura. Son père biologique à fini par s'en aller et sa mère fait sans cesse des voyages d'affaires pour éviter Yura. Il a fini par être le seul gagne-pain de sa famille...

\- Mais c'est cruel ! Les enfants séparés de leurs parents comme ça si tôt ça...

\- Oui... Quand Nikolaï m'a demandé de prendre soin de Yura ici, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un problème en voyant qu'il ne portait pas l'odeur d'autres personnes autre que la sienne et celle de son grand-père.

\- C'est pour ça que je sens parfois ton odeur sur lui.

\- Ouais, j'essaye de le parfumer de mon odeur parfois, il est réticent mais me laisse le faire quand on approche d'une compétition. Je pense qu'il reste quand même très alerte des Alphas adultes vu comment ses parents l'ont traité."

Yuuri fronça les sourcils. Il sortit rapidement de l'étreinte de son partenaire et enleva ses protèges-patins sous le regard confus de Viktor. Il patina rapidement jusqu'à Yurio qui tentait de reprendre son souffle après un autre Quad raté. L'Omega Japonais posa une main sur son dos. Le blond allait protester quand une bonne odeur rassurante de vanille et de fleurs de cerisiers le submergea. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'appuya sur Yuuri pour ne pas tomber.

"Mais que-"

Yuri croisa le regard de l'Omega et se laissa porter par l'odeur rassurante que dégageait le patineur Japonais. Yuuri passa ses bras autour des épaules de Yurio et le parfuma délicatement. La tension dans les épaules du blond s'en alla.

"Katsudon-

\- Shhhh. Relaxe toi un peu. Je suis la pour toi. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Le blond hocha la tête. Yuuri accompagna l'adolescent hors de la glace et s'installèrent sur un banc à proximité après avoir remis leurs protèges-patins. L'Omega Japonais continua de parfumer Yurio, passant les glandes odoriférantes de son poignet sur les siennes. Yurio se détendait de plus en plus, se blottissant contre Yuuri. Viktor se tenait devant eux, les regardant avec un air attendri tout en surveillant les alentours. Yakov approcha prudemment l'Alpha et maintint une bonne distance avec lui. Le vieux Beta ne voulait absolument pas énerver Viktor en approchant sa famille de trop près.

"Vitya, rentre avec Yusha et Yura. Je ne pense pas que s'entraîner plus apportera quelque chose aujourd'hui."

Viktor hocha la tête et remercia Yakov. Il retourna aux côtés de son partenaire et de son fils. Il fit savoir à Yuuri qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux en compagnie de Yurio. Le Japonais hocha la tête et aida Yuri à se lever.

Le trajet du retour se passa en silence. Yuri était toujours collé à l'Omega et Viktor était derrière eux, surveillant le moindre recoin et diffusant des phéromones de protection pour éloigner les autres Alphas de leur passage.

Des qu'ils furent arrivés chez eux, Yuuri emmena directement Yurio sur le canapé et s'en alla chercher des vêtements de rechange. Viktor s'assit aux côtés de Yuri et tenta de le parfumer mais l'adolescent refusa. L'Alpha Russe sentit une légère douleur à la poitrine mais s'éloigna tout de même, Yurio était toujours méfiant des Alphas.

Yuuri revint avec un pyjama qu'avait laissé le jeune Russe et lui demanda tendrement d'aller se changer et de revenir le voir. Yuri hocha doucement la tête et s'en alla vers la salle de bain. L'Omega Japonais s'approcha de son Alpha et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

"Quand je m'étais approché de lui j'ai senti son désarroi. J'ai senti sa frustration Vitya, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose...

\- Et tu as bien fait mon amour, fit Viktor en embrassant le haut du crâne de son partenaire. Je suis content qu'il soit aussi détendu avec toi.

\- Et toi ?"

Viktor secoua la tête.

"Malheureusement sa méfiance envers les Alphas se fait ressentir. Mais tant que tu es la tout ira bien, je vous protégerais tout les deux. Rien ne compte plus à mes yeux que mon partenaire et mon fils."

Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de ronronner en entendant une telle déclaration venant de son amant. Une odeur d'Omega satisfait se fit sentir et l'Alpha intérieur de Viktor grogna de bonheur.

Yuuri sentit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il se redressa et alla retrouver Yurio. L'adolescent, maintenant en pyjama se dirigea vers l'Omega. Ce dernier ouvrit les bras et le blond se retrouva dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il se laissa parfumer par Yuuri et ferma doucement les yeux. En voyant l'expression détendue de Yuri, le Japonais lui sourit en caressant ses cheveux.

"Fatigué _Koneko_? Tu veux te reposer ? "

Yuri hocha timidement la tête. Yuuri lui embrassa doucement le front et emmena Yurio dans son nid. Yuuri l'avait construit la veille prenant soin de mettre les meilleurs tissus et les meilleurs coussins possibles et trouvables dans la maison. Il y avait mis quelques peluches que Viktor avait au préalable parfumées avec Yuuri. Le Japonais guida le blond au rebord du nid et le porta pour le poser délicatement au centre. Il s'éloigna un instant pour se mettre en pyjama lui aussi mais s'arrêta en sentant sa manche se faire tirer. Yuuri se retourna et vit les yeux suppliants de Yurio. Le Japonais lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux.

"Je vais rapidement me changer j'arrive d'accord ?"

Yuri hocha la tête et Yuuri s'en alla. Il croisa Viktor qui attendait devant la porte de la chambre et l'embrassa tendrement, fier que son Alpha le protège lui et leur enfant. Yuuri se changea rapidement et intima à Viktor de rentrer dans la chambre avec lui. Yuri était toujours au milieu du nid, luttant contre le sommeil. Son regard sembla s'illuminer en voyant Yuuri mais il sembla se tendre en voyant Viktor. Le Japonais commença à ronronner doucement en s'approchant, tentant de détendre le blond. Viktor s'assit contre la porte et diffusa des phéromones calmantes et protectrices. Yuri se détendit en sentant l'odeur de l'Omega et se dépêcha de tendre les bras pour être au plus près de Yuuri. Ce dernier rit doucement et prit le jeune Russe dans ses bras, le laissant se blottir contre lui au plus près de sa glande odoriférante.

"Mama..." Murmura Yurio avant de s'endormir.

Yuuri sentit son cœur faire un bond en entendant Yuri. Il ronronna de plaisir et entendit un grognement satisfait de la part de Viktor. Yuuri serra le blond dans ses bras et s'assura qu'il dormait profondément avant de faire signe à son partenaire de venir dans le nid. Viktor se changea rapidement puis s'approcha doucement et attendit que Yuuri lui donne le feu vert pour entrer dans le nid en compagnie de son amant et de son fils. L'Alpha Russe commença à parfumer doucement le blond et eut un sourire heureux en sentant que Yuri était parfaitement détendu, baignant dans un parfum mélangeant celui de Viktor et de Yuuri. Yuuri ronronna plus fort en voyant son partenaire prendre soin de leur enfant.

"Mon fils... Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, murmura Yuuri.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Viktor à son tour. Notre fils..."

Yuuri s'endormit sous le regard protecteur de l'Alpha Russe.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que Yuri avait entendu ce que le couple avait murmuré.

* * *

Yuuri se réveilla en entendant son alarme sonner. Il remarqua que Yuri était toujours dans ses bras et que Viktor s'était lui aussi endormi. Il éteignit son alarme et remarqua qu'ils avaient eu un si bon sommeil qu'ils avaient dormi jusqu'au lendemain et avaient évidemment manqués le diner. Yuuri tenta de sortir doucement du nid mais Yurio se réveilla en sentant l'Omega s'éloigner.

"Mama ?

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner _Koneko_. Tu peux rester dormir encore un peu si tu veux.

\- Non, fit Yuri en secouant la tête. Je viens avec toi."

Yuri tendit les bras vers le Japonais. Ce dernier sourit doucement et porta le blond, fronçant les sourcils en sentant que l'adolescent pesait quasiment rien. Il fallait y remédier et vite. Yuri passa ses bras autour du cou de l'Omega et somnola un peu. Yuuri lui caressa le dos et l'emmena dans le salon, l'allongeant sur le canapé avant d'aller faire sa toilette.

Après avoir fini de se brosser les dents, Yuuri retourna au salon et vit le blond regarder partout autour de lui, comme légèrement paniqué. En voyant l'Omega, il se leva rapidement et fonça dans ses bras. Yuuri calma le blond en diffusant des phéromones calmantes et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Je suis la Yura. Tu vas te brosser les dents et te changer et tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ? J'ai laissé tes vêtements dans la salle de bain."

Yurio hocha la tête et alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Yuuri préparer le petit déjeuner. Etant donné que Yuri était avec eux et qu'il semblait ne pas être dans son état habituel, Yuuri prépara des pancakes et un chocolat chaud maison pour son fils et prépara aussi du thé pour lui et Viktor.

Yuri sortit de la salle de bain, propre et habillé. Il semblait un peu déçu en sentant ses habits mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Yuuri ayant vu son comportement prit le blond dans ses bras et commença à le parfumer. Le blond soupira de contentement en sentant l'odeur de vanille et de fleurs de cerisier de l'Omega mais il manquait quelque chose. Au même moment, Viktor sortit de la chambre et sourit en voyant son partenaire et son fils. L'Alpha s'approcha et posa délicatement son poignet au dessus de la tête du blond et frotta légèrement, puis au niveau de son cou. Satisfait, il se retourna et alla dans la salle de bain.

Yuri se sentait complet maintenant en ayant l'odeur de Viktor sur lui. Le mélange des deux odeurs de l'Omega et de l'Alpha offrirent une sorte de protection sur Yurio et le firent se sentir aimé.

Toujours dans les bras de Yuuri, le blond se sentit porté. Le Japonais le fit s'asseoir sur lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Viktor sortit de la salle de bain et joignit son partenaire et Yuri à table. Les deux adultes le regardèrent au lieu de commencer à manger. Que se passait-il ?

Yuri regarda l'Omega qui pointa du menton ses pancakes. Le blond prit une bouchée et commença à dévorer son petit déjeuner. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Viktor fixait Yuuri avant que celui-ci ne commence à manger son plat à son tour. Avec un air satisfait, Viktor mangea lui aussi. C'était donc comme ça que fonctionnait les dynamiques de second genre. Yuri savait que les Alphas ne touchaient pas à leur assiette tant que leur partenaire et leur enfant n'avaient pas commencé à manger, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de scène...

Le blond posa sa tête contre la poitrine de l'Omega après avoir fini. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Vous le pensez vraiment ? " Demanda d'un coup Yurio.

Les adultes s’arrêtent de manger et fixèrent Yuri.

"Quoi donc ? demanda Viktor.

\- Ce que vous avez dit hier... que...

\- Que tu étais notre fils ? fit Yuuri. Evidemment que nous le pensions _Koneko_. Avec ton accord bien sur.

\- Mais je ne suis même pas votre fils biologique et-

\- Tu restes quand même notre fils Yura, interrompit l'Alpha. Yuuri est ta mère et je suis ton père. Nous t'aimerons comme si tu venais de nous Yura."

Yuri sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il cacha son visage contre la poitrine de Yuuri et se laissa réconforter dans les bras de l'Omega.

Plus tard, à la patinoire, Yuri réussit tout ses sauts sous le regard vigilent et fier de ses parents.

Viktor qui avait prit une pause en même temps que Yuuri prit son partenaire dans ses bras par derrière et embrassa la glande odoriférante derrière son oreille. Le Japonais rit un peu et se détendit dans l'embrassade de son amant.

"Vitya, j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

\- Hm ?

\- Je crois que le fait de sentir une odeur d'Omega l'a fait régresser.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il n'a pas eu d'enfance, et se faire traiter de la sorte par ses parents biologiques et traumatisant pour un enfant... Je crois que sentir une odeur maternelle l'a fait redevenir un enfant mentalement quand il est avec nous.

\- Il n'a pas eu cette réaction la avec Yuuko à Hasetsu.

\- Je sais... mais l'odeur maternelle ne lui était pas destinée. Je crois que c'est la première fois que Yura la sent et qu'elle lui est destinée.

\- Je suis content que notre instinct ait remarqué sa détresse.

\- Moi aussi..."

Viktor embrassa délicatement Yuuri.

"VITYA, YUSHA LA PAUSE EST FINIE !"

Le couple se sépara sur un rire et retourna s'entraîner.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Yuri s'était définitivement installé chez Viktor et Yuuri. Il partageait leur nid presque tout les soirs et était chouchouté par ses parents. Yurio n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Certes, il était toujours méfiant quand Viktor était à proximité mais la présence de Yuuri l'avait toujours rassuré donc la présence de l'Alpha ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça à partir d'un certain moment. Il aimait être en compagnie de ses parents. Il détestait être seul.

Du coup, quand Viktor est parti promener Makkachin alors que Yuuri était parti réaliser une interview, Yuri après quelques temps seul avec Potya avait fini par être totalement en détresse, pensant que ses parents l'avaient encore une fois abandonné. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, évitant l'odeur de ses parents pour ne pas alimenter le manque et le sentiment d'abandon.

Le blond était tellement prit par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Viktor rentrer et l'appeler, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait pour dîner. L'Alpha ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en l'appelant et vit son fils en boule sur son lit, tremblant de tout son être. Viktor se hâta à ses côtés mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que Yuri n'allait pas apprécier de voir qu'un Alpha avait brisé sa confiance. Mais Yurio, sentant la proximité de Viktor se retourna et sauta dans les bras de son père et serra fort en tremblant. Sentant l'odeur de désarroi venant de son fils. Viktor le serra contre lui et ne pouvait en aucun cas le laisser partir. Il porta l'adolescent dans ses bras, toujours aussi léger et l'emmena dans le nid de Yuuri. Il pria pour que son partenaire ne l'égorge pas pour être entré dans son nid sans autorisation mais c'était une situation urgente. Viktor se plaça à l'extrémité du nid, toujours avec Yuri dans ses bras et commença à émettre des phéromones calmantes et de lui chanter des berceuses en Russe dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il le parfuma abondamment mais Yuri ne se calmait pas totalement. Il avait besoin de Yuuri pour que son esprit se calme. Il sentit que le ventre de l'adolescent grondait mais ne voulait pas bouger.

"Tu as faim Yura ?"

Le blond hocha la tête mais resserra son emprise sur Viktor. Ce dernier rit doucement et prit une écharpe que Yuuri avait laissée dans le nid. Il pria une deuxième fois que Yuuri ne l'encastre pas pour avoir enlevé un objet du nid et la mit autour du cou de son fils. Ce dernier huma le parfum de l'Omega Japonais et se détendit un peu plus.

Viktor se leva, toujours Yuri dans ses bras et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il fallait que le jeune Russe mange un peu plus, il était encore trop léger pour son âge selon l'Alpha. Alors, Viktor essaya de se débrouiller pour cuisiner à une main, l'autre étant occupée pour soutenir Yuri.

Heureusement, Yuuri arriva bien vite et fut surpris de voir son partenaire porter Yuri et de cuisiner. A une seule main. Il ronronna doucement en voyant Viktor frotter doucement sa joue contre le crâne de son fils pour diffuser son odeur. Son partenaire s'occupait si bien de leur fils !

"Vitya, Yura, _tadaima_.

\- _Okaeri_ , Yuuri."

La tête de Yurio se redressa immédiatement.

"Mama !"

Yuuri sourit tendrement et s'approcha. Il embrassa rapidement son amant et reporta son attention sur son fils.

"Hey Yura, tu viens ? Papa va cuisiner pour ce soir. Et si tu allais faire une sieste ? Tu sembles fatigué _Koneko_."

Yuri hocha la tête.

Yuuri tendit les bras et prit Yurio, laissant Viktor s'occuper pleinement du dîner. L'Omega alla dans la chambre et déposa le blond au centre du nid. Il remarqua que l'odeur de Viktor était présente et que son nid était très légèrement dérangé. En temps normal il serait frustré de voir que son nid ne soit pas parfait mais vu la situation, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne pas en vouloir à son partenaire. Il allait se relever et partir mais Yuri le retient.

"Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ? Ni toi ni Papa ?"

Ah. C'était donc pour ça l'odeur d'un enfant en désarroi.

Yuuri s'allongea aux côtés de son fils et commença à le parfumer.

"Jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons Yura. Jamais. Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur."

Yuri sourit et se blottit contre l'Omega, murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Yuuri lui caressa les cheveux et commença à lui chanter une vieille berceuse Japonaise en le parfumant, ce qui le plongea dans un sommeil presque immédiat.

Viktor entra doucement dans la chambre. Il parfuma à son tour Yuri et retourna à la cuisine, non sans d'abord embrasser délicatement son amant.

Yuuri sourit et se laissa à son tour porter par le sommeil, plus heureux que jamais.


End file.
